Hyacinth Rose Peverell-Potter
by Elizabeth Kelly1
Summary: up for adoption


Based off of Poké Mayhem By: Ali-S.N.C

I also must sadly say that I do not own either pokemon or harry potter at all.

(Pokie Speech)

"Normal Speech"

Based off of Poké Mayhem By: Ali-S.N.C I like the idea of Harry making pokemon from normal animals. Harry should definitely be a girl. (Has a flower name.) {Hyacinth Rose Peverell-Potter} Is found by a muggleborn witch or wizard or a squib. Her amungus form should be a mew or all the legendary pokemon. Must be Pre-Hogwarts. For a time is raised at a hospital like in my inspiration

The Great Rescue

{Rose Pov}

A five-year-old Rose sat in her cupboard listening to the T.V. as Dudley was watching his favorite T.V. show, pokemon. She was able to watch some of the episodes when she was in the living room cleaning and no one was home. Which was what let her even know what was happening at all. She also learned all she could about them in school from what creature they were based off of to moves and living conditions and what a Pokeball was and how they were made, with much confusion on how to make them (all of the facts were what people's thoughts on how they were made and not fact, as well as how to make modules). She then practiced making Pokeball models and tried to catch different animals with the newly made Pokeball's. Many Pokeball's did not do as they were supposed to and others worked somewhat. When she had a working model that she liked she caught a mouse and brought it back to her cupboard and released it only to find a Pikachu where the mouse was supposed to be.

It slowly blinks its eyes and looks around till it spots her holding the ball and sparks of light show up on its cheeks. She dropped the ball in shock. Just as she picks up the ball she hears her aunt coming towards the door and hides the ball as well as the new pokemon. Just as her aunt opens the door and yanks her out and forced her to do her 'chores', she had long since found out that if she tried to get out of the 'chores' she would get a beating for it. So she made dinner and asked if she could go back to her cupboard until she was to wash the dinner dishes. They looked at her like she was nuts before hitting her, but let her go back. Her head down and slowly shuffling she climbed in and sat on her bed nursing the bruise that was forming on her arm's and legs. The new Pikachu saw the marks and realized that the child might just have saved her from the person that made the marks on her. She was soon pulled out and forced to do the dishes and then beat once more before she was sent to bed.

{Pikachu Pov}

I sat and looked at the girl who caught me in that dang ball and know that she would need help so I looked around and found the ball and then at her supplies that she had to make the balls so she grabbed up the drawings and followed the pictures and then proceeded to each one of the locule spiders and released it to find that it too had changed and said, (can you understand me?) just before it lept at me and grabbed my face. I pulled it off and said, (not cool little dude. I asked a question and then you jump me?)

The little spider then said, (hungry) and started to suck on her fur. With that, a slight drain of her energy beginning to form.

So she thought it over onto the girl and said, (she is hurt and the people outside hurt her and a might hurt us to and all you care about is food? I don't think that she has eaten at all today based on the little that I have seen and heard in this house.)

The shock on the little spider was pliable as it sat on her and said, (i know that but we can't do anything because the old man that shows up will find use and turn us back and erase her memories of use as well soon. So I am doing some good because the old lady also gets her memories erased of the event and we don't.) it looked up and shook as the door opened and an old lady looked in. her face changed from shock to anger. As she rounded on an old man who had a stick in his hand i jumped out of the cupboard and grabbed it and placed it by the child and sent sparks at the old man every time he tried to get near the cupboard and only shocked the lady when she reached for the stick, which was just once. She then checked over the child and rounded on the old man and pointed her own stick at him and then he was a mouse. she then turned into a cat and pounced on him. I watched as the mouse tried to run but was stopped by the now cat lady standing on its tail. I giggle at the mouse's antics until it gets free and runs for the stick. I grab it's tail in my mouth and walk it into the hall and present it to the old lady that was now a cat just as she turns back into a then hits the mouse with a red light that knocks it out and put it into her pocket and said, "whatever you are you just showed up so that means that she made you. Sadly that is not a good thing so I will have to change you back before I leave with that old man." she then waved her stick and nothing happened so she did it again. The lady blinked and shrugged before leaving she stopped and then pulled out another stick and made the stick look like the one in the cupboard and then walked away.

Next Morning

I looked around and said, (we should make more of the funny eggs for her and then we can catch the other spiders and have leftovers for other pokemon that she can make for us to play and train with.)

The new spider pokemon nodded and said, (good idea, let me run it by the other spiders and then we can start the construction of the egg sacks.)

A Week Later

{Rose Pov}

She sat up and saw a second Pokeball sitting next to her. So she grabbed the two and looked for the pokemon and saw them laying next to her bed with a pile of new Pokeball's sitting next to them all completed she sucked the sleeping pokemon back into their balls and then hid the Pokeball's and then got ready for her aunt to open the door. But she never came. She slowly peaked out the shutter and saw boxes all over the place. She tried to door and found it unlocked so she slowly opened the door and stepped out and looked around. What she found was a shock the whole house was packed and none of her family was there. So she grabbed her clothes and Pokeball's and then packed a backpack and left in the pre-dawn light. When she stopped for the day she was at a park and sat on the bench she looked around and found many animals all around her she spotted a small gathering of birds, so she pulled out some Pokeball's and throw them at the birds and hit the birds before they could react to the sudden change of circumstances. The balls hit their mark but because there were so many birds only five were caught. She walked over and placed the newly caught birds in her bag just as a man came up to her. She jumped when the man grabbed her arm. Then she felt like she was shoved at high speeds thou a small tube. When she was released she looked around and found that she was not at the park anymore and now in an old rundown house. She tried to run but just then her legs gave out and the world went black.


End file.
